


Slicking Up an Oiler

by Milionking, PensToTheEnd



Series: You Bag Him, I'll Tag Him [8]
Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Sling, Blow Jobs, Jock Straps, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PensToTheEnd/pseuds/PensToTheEnd
Summary: Game days at home always feel rushed.  Optional morning skates, which aren’t optional when you wear a “C” or an “A” or are dating/married to one of them.  Gerry, Cash, and Marshall are fucking around in the backyard taking care of their morning business while Jamie attempts to not burn breakfast.  He’s not having much success, so he finally gives up and grabs the box of Grape Nuts, some yogurt, and blueberries.  He’ll get something more substantial at the AAC.Tyler saunters down the stairs from the bedroom wearing only a pair of boxer briefs that Jamie never fails to find sexy as fuck.  He’s on his phone.





	Slicking Up an Oiler

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Pensy for all your help in getting this series written. After the pics below, I could not not write this!
> 
> Again this is a work of fiction most likely.
> 
> A couple of images to help lay the scene below:
> 
> AND:

Game days at home always feel rushed.  Optional morning skates, which aren’t optional when you wear a “C” or an “A” or are dating/married to one of them.  Gerry, Cash, and Marshall are fucking around in the backyard taking care of their morning business while Jamie attempts to not burn breakfast.  He’s not having much success, so he finally gives up and grabs the box of Grape Nuts, some yogurt, and blueberries.  He’ll get something more substantial at the AAC.

 

Tyler saunters down the stairs from the bedroom wearing only a pair of boxer briefs that Jamie never fails to find sexy as fuck.  He’s on his phone.

 

“Yeah, yeah Leon I get it.  You have to talk your boyfriend into this first.  Right.  No, I understand.  Uh huh.  But I’m telling you. that sling in our basement has had his name on it since we played you in October.  Well, yeah.  I think that’s when Jamie decided, or did you not see my fiancé grope his ass.”  Tyler laughs at something Leon says.  “Uh huh, that’s right.  The bet is we win its him, if you win its Jamie.  What?  No, yeah, he’s good with it.  Hold on.”

 

Tyler holds his phone out.  “Say good morning.”

 

“Morning.”  Jamie grumbles.  “Whatever he’s betting is not okay with me.”

 

Tyler goes back to his conversation.  “He’s kidding.  Looks like it’s a cold breakfast this morning so he’s grumpy.  Yeah, you’re right I should never let him try to cook.  Anyway, we need to get going.  Yeah.  I know, I’m sure he’s kidding.  The bet’s on.  See you at the game.  Bye!” 

 

Tyler smiles at Jamie and kisses him gently on the lips before going over to the French doors off the living room to let the three pups in.

 

“How the hell did you just promise my ass to those two?”

 

“Just said the words Jameson, now if I remember correctly we promised our team we’d get Connor’s ass in a sling and I meant that.  They’re inspired.  I think we got the Oiler’s number, we’re all hungry for a win.”

 

Morning skate goes well.  Rous and Raddy are connecting exceptionally well on passes.  Bishop and Kari are stopping more shots than they let in.  Jamie feels quite satisfied with himself at how well the team looks this morning.

 

Tyler and Jamie arrive at home after practice and Tyler makes a quick stir fry from a meal kit he found at the grocery store.  Jamie took the time to loosen back up in the hot tub.  Tyler passes a plate to Jamie and slides in the tub himself with the 3 dogs passed out all around the yard. 

 

“So Ty, you really want to fuck Connor in the sling downstairs?”

 

Tyler swallows heavily on his lunch. “Jesus Jame.  No beating around the bush today.  Okay, yeah. I figure we’ll work him top, to top, to top until he’s nice and ready for you.  Besides, Leon said that if the Oilers lose he has some ‘special tools’ to use on Connor.” 

 

Jamie cracks a smile.  “Sounds interesting.”

 

Game time arrives, and Tyler’s facing off against Connor when Connor leans down to assume the faceoff position. He’s level with Tyler’s hockey pants.

 

“Wanna see me like this later, with Leon watching?  I told him it was okay.”  Connor grins devilishly.

 

Tyler grins back, drops the blade of his stick to the ice and awaits the linesman’s puck drop.  By the time the final horn sounds, the Stars come away with a win, 6-3.  Jamie and Tyler skate off the ice, thoughts of their celebration to come filling them with nervous energy.  They wait outside the visitor’s locker room for their prey to come out. 

“Connor and Leon, see you soon.”  Jamie pats Connor’s ass as he says, “See you soon, too.”

 

Leon chuckles.  “It’s looking forward to it.  Isn’t it, Davo.”

 

Tyler hands Leon a slip of paper with their address.

 

“See you in a bit.”  Tyler swats Connor’s ass as he walks past.

 

Jamie and Tyler take their time to set up their kink room which is a door that can only be entered through a wall in the sauna, which is also located in the basement.  It started as a safe room, recommended by team security.  Tyler had decided to make it a fun place too.

 

“Come on, Jameson.”  He’d said at the time.  “If we ever have to hide out down here for days at a time, we might as well be able to keep ourselves entertained.”

 

The custom doorbell, the sound of three dogs barking, comes from upstairs, followed quickly by the barking of three real dogs.  By the time Jamie makes it to the front door, Gerry’s so excited that his barks result in small jumps backward with Cash nudging him back forward.

 

Jamie welcomes their guests, Leon and Connor both dropping a duffle at the door, and leads them into the library where Tyler has drinks waiting for everybody along with pizza.  You just can’t have sex on an empty stomach, Tyler told Jamie when he’d made him stop and pick it up on the way home. 

 

They easily settle in to light conversation and good-natured banter as they eat, which helps Connor and Leon relax.  Talk ranges from replaying the game to being gay couples in the league.  Connor even took time to try to ferret out Tyler and Jamie’s wedding plans.  Tyler would have loved to tell him, but neither mother has let her son in on the plans.

 

“So, do you guys wanna go loosen up in our sauna first or do we just put Connor’s ass in a sling and fuck him senseless?”  Tyler suggests as Jamie grabs the last piece of pizza.

 

Leon leers over at his boyfriend.  “I think Connor needs some harsh loving.  He loves it rough, dontcha Schatzi.  I’ll just go get my bag.”

 

When Leon returns with his bag, the others are waiting at the top of the stairs.  He grabs his boyfriend’s ass and Connor jumps at the surprise touch. 

 

“Let’s go have some fun.”  Leon leans over and kisses Connor to settle him back down.

 

Tyler and Jamie lead them down to their secret lair.  Connor and Leon let out a low whistle at the equipment in the room.

 

“Nice digs guys.  Yo, Leon, you think our condo association would let us build one of these?”  Connor says as he strips down to a victory green colored jock strap that shows off his ass nicely. 

 

“Nice color.”  Tyler smirks. 

 

“I had blue and orange in case we won.”  Connor laughs.

 

Connor’s ass, huge and nicely padded, is just to Leon’s liking.  Jamie and Tyler apparently think so, too, cause they can’t take their eyes off it. 

 

“Davo comes equipped with enough cushion for the pushin’.”  Leon chuckles, swatting Connor’s ass.  He draws Jamie and Tyler back into the night’s plan by handing them each an item from his duffle.  “These are a couple of Connor’s favorite toys.  Tyler said you’d like to try out a few things, Jamie, see what you might like.”

Tyler’s holding a ball tickler, a long leather wand with several tiny metal ball chains attached at the end. 

 

Leon tosses him an instant ice pack and an instant heat pack.  “Take your pick on which you want to use first to warm the metal.  If you want, you can use it as a brush whip, too.  Make Connor pay for the loss.”

 

Jamie’s rolling around a small, egg shaped, remote controlled vibrator in his hand.  It’s purple, with little rows of raised beads spaced out around it. 

 

“Jamie, he really likes having that nestled right up at the base of his dick, so when you turn it on it’ll get both his dick and balls.  Gonna make him whimper for you to let him come.  He may practically jump out of that sling if you do it right.”

 

Jamie watches a warm flush sweep over Connor’s cheeks and down his bare chest.  He’s noticed that Connor’s gotten very quiet, standing patiently with his head down, hands behind his back.  Jamie also notices that Leon reaches over often as he talks and gets himself ready, touching Connor’s arm or leg lightly.  The interaction and dynamics of their relationship intrigue him.  He’s thought about doing more dom sub stuff with Tyler, but was not sure what they type of relationship was like.  He wondered if that was what was going on with Connor, if he was slipping in to some sort of subspace.

 

“Hey, Drai, what’s this?”  Tyler breaks the silence, picking up a small tool, which has four small spiked wheels on the end.

 

“Oh!  That’s Connor’s absolute favorite.  He likes the feel of the tiny little pin pricks all over some of his, uh, more sensitive areas.”  Leon straightens after he’s taken off his clothes.  He runs a hand over Connor’s chest and says something low in German.  Connor nods.  “Tyler, you probably spend a lot of time in this contraption, do you have cuffs for it?  I don’t want Connor to touch himself.  He needs to beg to be allowed to come tonight.  My little punishment.”

 

Tyler smiles slyly and fakes a southern belle accent, “Why Drai, I thought you’d never ask, shall I get you a collar for him too?”

 

Leon looks to Connor.  “Tell him what you want, Schatzi.”

 

“Might as well go for the full costume, eh?”  Connor says, looking up at Tyler for the first time since he’d gotten undresses.  “Do you have a ball gag, too?”

 

“I have a mask.  That okay?”

 

Connor looks to Leon, who nods his approval. 

 

“Yes.”  Connor says.  “That’ll work.”

 

Tyler grabs a set of chains attached to 2 leather cuffs and a studded collar.  He also grabs a mask with an attached ball gag.  Jamie and Leon grab Connor and hoist him up, their muscles straining at heaving the thick, young captain into the sling he so rightly deserves. 

 

“Hook him up.” Jamie orders Tyler.

 

“Gladly Caps”.

 

Tyler whistles while he works, making sure nothing is too tight or uncomfortable for Connor.  Jamie watches as Leon goes over each strap as well, double checking things.

 

As Tyler finally grabs the mask, Leon moves between Connor’s legs and palms him through the soft material of the jock.  He’s gentle and loving, until he suddenly slaps Connor’s ass hard.  He pulls at the jock, nearly ripping the material as he frees Connor’s cock and takes it into his mouth in one smooth motion.  Leon knows every inch of his partner’s body and starts running the wheels of his toy slowly over Connor’s nipples in little “x” motions.  Connor gasps loudly, moaning at the sharp pricks, encouraging Tyler to get the mask on quickly to stifle any more outbursts.

 

Tyler gets the last of Connor’s restraints on and shucks his clothes.  He picks up the ice pack, lays it in his hand and hammers it with his fist, activating the chemicals.  He wraps it around the metal beads of the tickler.

 

Jamie’s already naked. He moves over to stand beside Leon.  Leon straightens, letting Connor’s cock slip out of his mouth.  He goes to his duffle and pulls out a couple of small straps.  He comes back and slips one around the base of Connor’s cock and the other around his balls.  Jamie watches as Leon tugs on a string that is attached to both straps, pulling Connor’s balls up against his cock.  Connor groans at the pull on his balls.

 

“Tuck that little egg right in there.”  Leon smiles at Jamie and steps aside, padding over to stand behind Tyler, who’s standing at Connor’s side.

 

Jamie’s got a bottle of the warming lube that Tyler ordered after their trip to Raleigh.  He places the vibrator, turns it on and trickles a ribbon of lube between Connor’s balls and waiting hole.  He trails his finger through it next, teasing at Connor’s rim.  When he slides a finger in, Connor whines and his cock jumps erratically.  Jamie turns off the vibrator, leaving his finger in place.  Then, he turns it on again, alternating between on and off several times, stimulating Connor a little longer each time.

 

Tyler leans over Connor’s chest, and licks over a nipple, following the red marks left by Leon and the wheels.  He looks at Jamie out of the corner of his eye, smiling. 

 

“X marks the spot, eh Jameson?”  He says.

 

“You bet, Ty.  Look good enough to eat.  Nice and perky.”  Jamie grins back.  “And Jesus, what a nice tight ass.  Gonna be so hungry for a good fucking when I’m done with him.”

 

“Fuck!”  Connor swears around the ball gag as Jamie slides a second finger in. 

 

Tyler jerks then, as Leon reaches around and grabs his cock, gripping it firmly.

 

“I think you need some attention.”  He presses against Tyler’s back and whispers softly in his ear.

 

Leon starts stroking Tyler’s cock, slowly and steady, rubbing his palm around and over the head a few times.  He brings his other hand to the back of Tyler’s neck, guiding him back to sucking on Connor’s nipples.  After a few minutes, he guides Tyler’s head down Connor’s body to his cock.  Tyler takes it in his mouth and starts sucking on Connor.

 

“That’s a good boy.”  Leon says.  He traces his fingertips up and down Tyler’s spine.

 

Leon watches Connor for signs that he’s doing okay.  He notices Connor’s hands clenching and unclenching, his toes curling, and small little gasps escaping his lips around the gag.  Connor’s eyes are closed behind the eye slits of the mask.  He’s clearly deep in his head and enjoying the sensations spreading through his body.

 

Leon squeezes the back of Tyler’s neck and pulls his head up off Connor. 

 

“He needs fucked.”  He says into Tyler’s ear.

 

Tyler steps out of Leon’s arms and walks around to stand next to Jamie between Connor’s legs. 

“That’s a pretty little hole you get to fuck Drai.  Looks so sweet and luscious. I think it’s almost punishable.” 

 

“That’s what the tickler’s for Tyler.”  Leon snickers. 

 

Tyler takes the toy from the ice pack and slowly drags the cold metal over Connor’s nipples.  Connor shivers and tries to pull away, making the sling swing back.  When it swings forward again, Connor’s ass drives onto Jamie’s fingers, pushing them deeper.  Connor moans deeply. 

 

Tyler trails the tickler down Connor’s abs as Jamie pulls his fingers from Connor in order to roll a condom on Tyler’s hard cock.  He adds some of the warming lube for good measure.  The sharp contrast of the cold steel against his cock and balls, warmed by the lube, has Connor squirming in the sling.  Tyler lets the frozen beads glide over Connor’s balls, then down through the crack of his ass.  He lightly snaps them, whipping at the sensitive opening.  Connor shudders with each quick flick of Tyler’s wrist that brings the balls against his skin. 

 

Jamie steps aside and let’s Tyler slide in close to Connor.  Jamie moves around behind Tyler, wrapping an arm around his waist, and taking his cock in the other hand.  He pushes his body against Tyler, moving him to Connor.  Jamie guides Tyler’s cock head to Connor’s tight opening, when he has him lined up, he pushes his hips against Tyler’s, pushing him forward and in to Connor.  Tyler lets the metal beads snake around Connor’s cock, twirling them around and around as he slides into Connor’s ass slowly.

 

Connors writhes around, the sling, cuffs, and collar restricting his motions.  Leon has positioned himself at Connor’s head.  He leans down, whispering in his ear in German.  Little terms of endearment and support, while he slowly traces another set of x’s on Connor’s nipples.  Connor’s ass tightens around Tyler’s cock at the sensation, and he growls lowly.

 

Leon tells Tyler to just stand still, as he presses into Connor, moving the sling, rocking Connor further onto Tyler’s cock.  Leon lets the sling swing back, then presses it forward again.  He keeps it swinging just enough for Connor’s ass to slide up and down Tyler, fucking him in a steady rhythm.  Jamie holds Tyler’s hips still, watching over Tyler’s shoulder as Tyler’s cock fucks Connor.  Jamie’s slotted his own cock against Tyler’s ass, just sliding it between the firm round cheeks.

 

“Such a hungry cock slut.”  Tyler says as he snaps the beads against Connor’s ball, eliciting a whine from Connor.  “You like that?  A little pain?  A little pleasure?”  Jamie shoves Tyler’s hips forward, driving him hard into Connor as his ass swings to Tyler.  “You take it so well. Fucking amazing ass.” 

 

Tyler whips Connor’s ass cheek then, the sting makes Connor gasp and he tightens around Tyler again.   Leon rocks the swing faster, increasing the pace for Tyler.  Tyler whips him again, a little harder.  Connor whimpers and his body shudders.  Leon pushes the sling forward and hold it there, while Jamie moves Tyler’s hips, grinding him into Connor.

 

“Fuck!  Holy fuck!”  Tyler cries, curling forward over Jamie’s arm, his body tensing as he comes.  Connor swears around the gag as Tyler’s pulsing cock rubs over his prostrate with each spurt of come.

 

Once he’s sure Tyler’s spent, Jamie pulls him back and lets him slide out of Connor.  He watches as Connor’s whole puckers, seeking to be filled again.

 

“My turn now my beautiful Liebchen.” Leon says lovingly, brushing his hand along Connor’s jawline.

 

He puts some of the special lube on his hard, uncut cock, then makes his way between Connor’s legs.  He reaches down, stroking himself and pulling the foreskin back.  Without warning he jams himself in Connor, barebacking his young love.  He takes a hold of the sling chains and rocks Connor back and forth on his cock.  Connor’s ass welcomes the familiar feel, the heat of the lube causing the muscles to spasm around Leon. 

 

Jamie moves to the side of the sling and takes over rocking it for Leon, so he can free his hands to torture Connor with the spiked wheel.  Leon runs it up the underside of Connor’s cock, which is hard, curled up towards Connor’s abs.  Connor arches and moans around the gag, drool starting to run down from the corners of his mouth as he pants with each thrust into his ass.

 

“Tyler’s right, baby.  You are such a cock slut.  I love how you feel.  So tight for me.  Take me so well.”  Leon murmurs to Connor.  He runs the spikes over Connor’s balls and circles around the base of his cock.  Connor wriggles in the sling, as much as the restraints let him.  He tosses his head back and forth, much more animated than he’d been under Tyler.

 

Leon tells Jamie to hold Connor still now.  He increased the pace of his thrusts, holding Connor’s hips and fucking into him hard and deep.  He’s never seen Connor so hungry, so beautiful.  Leon feels Connor working to squeeze his ass around his cock, he grunts and plunges himself hard and deep into Connor, his come exploding into Connor.  He strokes a few times, then slips out, leaving the extra special lube for Jamie to spread around in Connor.

 

Leon slips around to Connor’s side and runs a hand up and down his chest.  “So good for me.  One more, Liebchen.  You can take one more?”

 

Connor’s panting in the sling, his chest heaving.  Leon bends down and slowly sucks a dark bruise on Connor’s neck, then another over his left nipple.  Leon loves marking Connor up.  He wants to make sure everyone in the locker room knows just who their captain belongs to.

 

Jamie, clearly the largest equipped of the three of them, slips on a condom and stands at Connor’s ass.  He takes a moment to admire the sight of Connor’s opening, all loose and pulsing, Leon’s juices oozing out of it slowly.  He runs the tip of his cock through the come dripping from Connor’s ass, collecting it so he can jam it back in Connor’s ass where it belongs. 

 

Jamie lets out a deep chesty groan as he enters Connor.  “Oh my god Leon, you slicked up your Oiler nice and good.  Loving the way it feels.”

 

Leon watches Jamie’s cock slide in and out of Connor easily, Jamie holding onto the sling chains to pull Connor’s ass to him.  The sight of Jamie fucking his man, and the small little noises it’s bringing out of Connor get Leon’s cock twitching.  He’s hard again in no time.  He eyes up Tyler, who’s now standing on the other side of Connor, lightly dragging the tickler beads over Connor’s body.

 

“Jamie, think I can try out your bottom?”

 

“Go for it Drai, he loves a cock in his ass.”  Jamie offers.

 

Leon walks around to stand behind Tyler, rolling on a condom and some of the warming lube.  Tyler holds on to the sling chains, one by Connor’s foot, the other by Connor’s hand.  Connor snaps his fingers and makes a grabby motion with his hand.  Leon takes Tyler’s wrist and moves his hand, so Connor can hold on to Tyler’s wrist. 

 

As Leon thrusts into Tyler, Tyler’s hands on the chains cause the sling to move side to side slightly.  Jamie holds Connor’s hips, letting the sling do the work as his cock works deep into Connor’s ass.  Connor lets out a growling, muffled moan, like he’s died and gone to cock heaven.  Leon reaches around Tyler and slowly strokes him, feeling him getting hard again, too.  He drags Tyler up towards Connor’s head and tells him to take off the mask and gag. 

 

Connor’s eyes are wet with tears, and his cheeks are wet from that and the drool from the gag.  Leon tells him to turn his head, and he guides Tyler’s cock to Connor’s mouth.  Connor eagerly sucks on Tyler’s now throbbing cock, causing him to moan with the pleasure the Oilers couple is providing. 

 

Jamie decides it’s time to let Connor have some release.  He clicks on the vibrator that’s still nestled up between Connor’s cock and balls.  He fucks in hard, the sight of his man getting fucked and sucked pushing him to the edge.  It’s all almost too much for Connor.  Jamie’s cock pounding his ass.  The vibrations against his cock and balls.  Sucking on Tyler’s cock.  Leon reaches up and twines his fingers with Connor’s.

 

“Come, baby.”  He says, and Connor’s cock jerks as he comes.

 

The force of his orgasm spurts come over his chest and even onto his chin.  Tyler swipes a finger through the come on Connor’s chin and brings his finger’s to his mouth, sucking the come off.  He swipes over another spot and feeds the come to Jamie.  Jamie groans as he sucks Tyler’s fingers, and releases his own load into Connor’s ass.  Grunting as he thrusts through his orgasm.

 

Leon’s close.  He pulls out of Tyler and walks to the other side of Connor’s head.  Connor pulls off Tyler’s cock and turns his head, lying still, his eyes closed, mouth open, tongue licking over his bottom lip.  Leon starts jerking himself off over Connor’s face and Tyler follows suit.  Tyler first, then Leon, shoot their loads onto Connor, covering his face and mouth with come.

 

Tyler runs his fingers through the come, spreading it around.  He lets Connor lick the come off his fingers before gathering more and feeding Jamie the mixture of the three of them. 

 

Finally, Tyler releases Connor from the restraints and the three of them lift Connor out of the sling and steady him while he finds his legs again.  He leans against Leon for support, and Leon kisses him deeply, gently. 

 

Jamie pulls Tyler into his arms so he can kiss him, the taste of Connor, Leon and Tyler’s come still on his lips.  Tyler moans into Jamie’s mouth as Jamie runs his hands up and down Tyler’s back, warm, content, and totally spent in his love’rs arms. 

 

“We don’t have to be back to the hotel tonight.  Bus for the airport leaves at 8 am., Tyler suggested we stay the night in your guest room.  That’s probably a good thing after all that.”  Leon says to them, Connor still limp in his arms.  “I need to get him cleaned up and to bed.”

 

Jamie leads the way to the nicely adorned guest suite.  “Towels in the closet.  As well as anything else you might need, shampoo, soap, whatever.  If you can’t find it, let us know.  Tyler and I are right next door.” 

 

The Edmonton couple thank their gracious hosts, and adjourn to their bedroom for the rest of the night.

 

The following morning’s a contest of which couple could have sex louder.  Connor unmuffled is a mouthy little bottom boy and that makes Leon shout with excitement.  Tyler and Jamie are petty vocal, too, with most of the sex talk a steady stream of filth out of Tyler.  In the end they call it a draw.

 

Tyler and Jamie treat their guests to breakfast at their favorite spot in Dallas before depositing them at the hotel and wishing them a safe flight home.

 

“So, the Gallys on Monday night, Ty?”  Jamie muses on the drive home.

 

“Could be afternoon and evening.  Get the sauna warmed up and make things nice and steamy, double date dinner and a bottom swap dessert?

 

“I’m up for that.  You can see if Chucky stacks up to me.”

 

“Nobody stacks up to you, my big Stallion.”  Tyler grins, reaching across the seat to hold Jamie’s hand.

 

Jamie lifts Tyler’s hand and brings it to his lips for a light kiss.  “Your stallion.”  He laughs.  “That I am.”

 


End file.
